


Secret Trio Spankings #4 - Coby Nelson

by EternalYaoi (EternalInsanity787)



Series: Secret Trio Spankings [4]
Category: Coby Nelson: Wyvern of Pennsylvania, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, F/M, Fire, Major Original Character(s), Male Homosexuality, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Original Character(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalInsanity787/pseuds/EternalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Coby loses his temper at school over some bullies making fun of him, and then loses his temper towards his mom on the ride home, he quickly learns why he should learn to control his temper sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Trio Spankings #4 - Coby Nelson

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States of America. Home of the Liberty Bell, home of that statue of Benjamin Franklin, the original home of the Fresh Prince from that 1990's sitcom, it is definitely a well known American city indeed. It is also, where our story begins. Well, Philadelphia at early dawn, with the sun just coming up, is where and when our story begins. The classic Philadelphia skyline, the busy streets filled with people, and of course the classic sound of the all-day-long city traffic. Let's not even forget the view of the Delaware River separating Pennsylvania and New Jersey, or the Schuykill River which flows through Philadelphia. Yes indeed, as the 5th most populous city of the United States, it is one of the key united states cities. Of course, our focus is not on the city itself, but rather one sole member of it's citizens. That citizen was actually standing on the roof of his home at the moment, alone. His name was Coby David Nelson, and he was a very adorable young little boy with fine green eyes, dark brunette hair that was in a nice bowl-cut fashion, but it was really more of a swayed fashion, and said brunette hair also had blonde highlights in it too. He wasn't the tallest or buffest boy in South Philly, but he had a body that was fit enough to pass as fit. He also had white skin, meaning that since he lived in South Philadelphia, he most likely had Italian ancestry, but that's not important at the moment. As for clothing, he typically wears black jeans, with purple sneakers at the bottom to match the purple long-sleeve undershirt with a black '-' sign on the chest that he wears under a beige (the specific shade would be closer to Khaki or Ecru) hoodie jacket. Oh, and he also had a black hat on his head that he wore in a reverse fashion too. However, the focus should really be on that he was just finished getting dressed in his room filled with video game posters, video game consoles and video games for them, a very expensive television set, and also plenty of books and a modern computer aswell. He was getting ready for school, and he didn't even look in the mirror once he finished dressing, being insecure of himself. He instead, just went right downstairs where the rest of his family was. Coby took his place and eat his breakfast alongside his family. His father was reading newspaper always, while his mother, a woman who had dark brunette hair in a bun formation and wore a white formal shirt underneath a burgundy sweater plus a slit burgundy skirt (plus black high heels too) was also there, drinking coffee with her breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mom, Good Morning Dad", Coby said to great his parents, they both said;

"Good Morning, Coby", back to him in unison. There wasn't really much of any breakfast chatter. Coby just ate his breakfast normally while his parents were tending to their own things. Of course, Coby still heard them speaking;

"Where is Anthony?", his mother then asked to her husband;

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know where he's at. I'm sure Derreck is making sure he's not in trouble."

"Honey we can't rely on Derreck to do everything for us!", Chelsea Nelson, the mother, replied, "We need to do parenting on our own!"

"I'm all for that!", Albert, the father, a cop who had a buff body build but also was was a relaxed type of father, and also sported a thick dark mustache on his face, "But we're cops, you're the chief even! We need someone!"

"I know that", Chelsea said, "But we can't just leave Derreck to be responsible for Coby and Anthony both and expect him to be able to fully balance that and his work both! I think we should have him report anything to us concerning Coby and Anthony", Coby didn't talk at all about this. He just ate his breakfast and let his parents keep discussing this to themselves, he didn't want to be late for school, after all. And so, Coby was going to get the school bus, and he did. His parents continued dicussing the same thing until they were off on their own way to work, while Coby was on his way to Deborah Read Frankling High School, where he would be spending the next seven or eight hours having a regular school day. Coby's school day was average, to say the least:

First period, which was math class, was the same as always. The Overweight african-american teacher Mr. Franklin was busy sitting at his desk and eating doughnuts all class period long while Coby sat next to his two best friends Ingrid Lofton (Brunette-haired girl with bun hairstyle, green eyes and usually wore khaki pants, black shoes, white shirt and khaki jacket, and also usually wore glasses, a total cynical bookworm) & Brandon Quinn (cute boy about Coby's height, had spikey brown hair, light purple eyes, usually wore a red shirt with a flame design on it over a dark long-sleeved sweater that also had dark red stripes along with black ones. He also wore khaki pants and matching red sneakers, he was very clumsy and bubbly most of the time but was a well meaning person, almost the polar opposite of Coby in terms of being sociable). Coby of course, never made anything higher than a 'D' in Math class, but his parents were fine with that. He would try his best but he just could never understand math properly. Besides, it's also hard to make good grades when the teacher of the class yells at and gives detention to the other students just for dropping a pencil on the floor. After first period math class, came Mythology class, tought by Mr. Carter, however;apparently things were going to be different in that class. 

"Alright Class!", Mr. Carter opened with as soon as all of his students were seated in their desks, "As you all know, Magical Creatures are crafty!", and he got silence from the class, something that frustrated the teacher a little, "Fine, no responses! Being silent! I can work with that. Now, today, I'm just gonna get this over with right away, I'm gonna give you all yet another class assignment!", and the class just sighed in frustration, "HEY!", he then fussed at them, "This is VITAL if you wanna pass my class! Now for this assignment, you all be going out through the halls so that you can search for magical creatures that may be hiding in the halls of the school! Your materials to capture them with are on the table just by the door! And no pranks this time around."; and so, the students go to the halls and try to search magical creatures; much to Coby's puzzlement and the other's dismay. While he and his friends were off on their own while in the hallway, they of course had a conversation about this;

"You know, I wonder what Mr. Carter does in that classroom while we're doing his stupid assignments."

"Beats the heck out of me."

"I bet he has fun in there!", Brandon replied in his usual excited tone, "I bet he does all kind of cool magical stuff in there! Maybe he is actually a wizard or something and he doesn't want anyone to see so thats why he makes us do this stuff!"; Coby just shrugged as they kept searching, until...one of the school's various jock bullies arrived on the scene, and of course, could not resist tormenting the three.

"Oh boy", Coby winced;

"Wow", the bully laughed, "I can't believe what I'm seein'! Three losers in the hall lookin' for phony things! Ha! This is gonna be a field day for me!"

"Boys, can we talk it like men, jerky but good-looking men?" Brandon asked, but the bully just said in response;

"I don't think we can, wimp.", and he just bluntly grabbed Brandon and stuffed him into an open locker before shutting the locker door.

"Ingrid, you should probably leave." Coby whispered to his female friend to leave the scene as Coby had to deal with the bully on his own and within just a matter of seconds he was stuffed into a locker like Brandon was. Ingrid however, was spared this fate because when the Bully came up to her as she was just disobeying Coby's whisper and just standing there, she had this to say;

"You know, if you stuff me into a locker, you will be causing harm to a girl", Ingrid pointed out to him, "And whether I am considred a nerd or not, I am still a girl, therefore you will fall down in the social food chain no matter what."

"Uhh.......", and after a pause the bully just decided to slap the books Ingrid was holding to the ground and then say, "HA!", before running off. Ingrid just stood there with a blank expression before freeing Coby and Brandon from the lockers they were stuffed inside of. The two were now mute at the comment. In any case, the classes were going to continue until it was time to go home, and as such, Coby had to leave his two best friends to go to english class next, and while that class was nothing much interesting, it was after that, another class Coby was alone for, was gym class. Coby just took a deep breath as he was now feeling alone. Not to mention, plenty people in his gym class liked to pick on him plenty of times. But nevertheless, he was ready to survive another day. Infact, it wasn't very long at all until he was approached by some bullies.

"Hey wimp, we need a target practice for dodgeball, wanna participate?" one of the bullies said to him;

"Something tells me that you are not asking permission" Coby sighed and the bullies shook their heads. "Very well", and it wasn't very long until they started pelting Coby with dodgeballs mercilessly. Of course, Coby was already in a bad mood from being stuffed in a locker, and being pelted with dodgeballs wasn't helping. However, the bullies were beginning to push their luck when they began taunting Coby alongside pelting him with dodgeballs. 

"This is never getting old" other of them said;

"Yeah!", another added, "This little creampuff is so fun to wale on!"

"Totally! He's a total wimpy little f***ot!", and it was that word that made Coby extremely angry. And shortly after, Coby's 'nice but shy guy' facade dropped for the moment as he was breathing lighting. "what the?!"; Coby went nuts as lightings flew from his mouth, "HOLY SHIT!", was the last word the bully said before Coby angrily ran up and kicked him right in the balls. The others then panicked and ran out as Coby continued mercilessly kicking this bully in the crotch repeatedly again and again. He didn't even stop when his lightnings caused the bleachers to be lit on fire and trigger the school fire alarm. The sound alarmed the others and that snapped Coby from his anger. Of course, it wasn't long before he was sitting outside of the Principal's Office anyway.

"Oh Coby, you've done it yourself this time" he thought to himself. Of course, it wasn't the principal he was worried about. It was his mother. The bully he beat up was brought in first, of course, and he was sent home by his mother. Of course, he was likely in trouble too, but Coby wouldn't know what he would get. However, his mother was in there talking with the principal right at that moment, and that is what made Coby so worried. The principal opened and said "Coby, we need to talk with you" and Coby entered fearing for the worst, of course, he knew already his mother wasn't going to be exactly happy. She, being the Chief of Police, had to be called from her job to do this. 

"Coby...this is rare coming from you; being so violent with your classmates"

"They used the F-Word on me!"

"What F-word?";a nd Coby whispered the word to his mother;

"That still doesn't make what you did any better, Coby."

"But Mom, they were blasting me with dodgeballs!" 

"And believe me they will pay for that!", Chelsea said, "But you don't have to somehow set the bleachers on fire and set off the school fire alarm!"

"I'm sorry" 

"We'll settle this when you're back home.", and returning back home they did immediately after leaving the office, though Chelsea wasn't happy to her son's rebellion. While on the way home, she of course, wasted no time in voicing this opinion, "Just what in the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wanted to defend myself, Is it really that bad!?" 

"Wanting to defend yourself? No, but setting fire to the school bleachers and setting off the fire alarm is! And so is just jumping on an attacking someone! That's not self defense when you were the one who apparently started the fighting to begin with! Like, if someone had a gun aimed at me and I shot them, that's self defense because they were going to probably shoot me too. But if someone is just throwing sticks and stones at me I don't pull out my gun and shoot them because in the long run, they aren't actually going to kill me or anything, even if it pisses me  
off."

"THEY THREW BALLS AT ME AND USED THE F-WORD ON ME, WHY DON'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" and Coby closed his mouth after saying that, seeing he committed the last mistake. Chelsea didn't respond at all. Instead, the ride back home was silent after that. Not even the radio was turned on at all. It was just silent ride home, andd when the two were now at home again, Chelsea said to her son in a monotone voice, "Wait up for me in the kitchen", and Coby knew it was best to do exactly what she told him to do. Some time later, Chelsea was there as she gAVE a little speech to Coby, surprsingly in a very calm voice;

"Coby David Nelson", she said to him, using his full name, "You know very well that I love you, I love you and your brothers more than anything in this world, but I am NOT going to tolerate any of you disrespecting me like that. Your auntie might have more patience with your cousins than I do with you, but that's the point, I am not going to tolerate things like she did. I made that mistake with your older brother and I'm not making that with you. I know they were making fun of it, but that's what telling adults is for. I want to be clear that you are being punished for what you said to me in the car and for causing the bleachers to go in fire and setting off the fire alarm, not for trying to defend yourself against bullies."

"I know...so how much I'll be grounded?" 

"Since you were being bullied today, I've decided not to ground you."

"Phew"

"However I have to give you a punishment for causing a fire; now assume the position."

"What?"

"Please assume the position, I want to make sure you don't do that vandal act ever again" 

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"COBY NELSON! Don't make me say it twice!", Coby jumped when she yelled like that, and assumed the position he thought she meant, over her knees while she sat in a chair. "Now son, this will hurt me more than it'll hurt you" and Coby started to whimper as his mom was ready to spank him. Of course, it didn't take long for her hand to come down onto his bottom;

SMACK

Coby jumped in response to that movement, but it was followed shortly with another;

SMACK

All Coby could really do here was whimper, his mother had one arm around him and if he used his magic powers it'd only make the situation worse for himself. He just took his punishment;

SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK

With that, Coby's bottom was already feeling sore despite him having his pants still on at this point. However, it was long until Chelsea saw to lower them down to her son's ankles. Coby blushed deeply once this happened, and once more all he really did was whimper and blush in embarassment, his tight white briefs were now exposed, and he knew that the spanking still was not over at all. Soon enough: the hand came down again;

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Those twenty smacks were felt more than the previous ones, and made Coby close his eyes and clench his fists, but it still wasn't over yet;

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Those twenty-four smacks made tears begin to form in Coby's eyes, but even those were not the end;

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Those eight smacks made Coby cry out a bit, but even they weren't the end of the spanking he was getting. Without saying anything, Chelsea suddenly had her hands on the rear waistband of Coby's briefs, making Coby whimper and blush even more, for soon enough his briefs were being lowed to his ankles along with his pants. Of course, once they were pulled down, Coby's bare bottom was exposed, and already it was becoming a red colour from his mother's spankings, and she was about to make it even more red;

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Those smacks to his bare bottom made Coby's legs jump up with each smack, and of course, made his hands clench tightly each time, and also made his bottom become more deeper of a red colour. Of course, they weren't the end, either;

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

That was the end. After that, Coby had tears streaming down his face, but wasn't being loud about it. His bottom a deep shade of red, as was his face, Chelsea then sat Coby up so that she could give him a warm and loving hug, showing she had forgiven him. She even patted her son on the back a bit. 

"I promise I'll be good, mom" Coby said between whimpers

"I know, Coby", replied his mother, "Now go back to your room and think about what you've done" and the boy was slowly going to his room TO reflect to his actions; he was thinking that dinner later will be more awkward to talk.


End file.
